It's a Whole New World SYOC
by Powerman911
Summary: OC story. Accepting Oc's. All of earths heroes have faded away in time. It's been 25 years since there has been a Justice League. It has also been 25 years since there have been any thing related to heroes aside from Justice League Foundation. But things are about to change and it starts like any day for a hero... please pm your submission.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This story is going to take place while my first story is put on the back burner due to lack of ideas. Any please enjoy the story already in progress.**

"Welcome to Gotham Insider tonight we have a special program "The 25th Anniversary of a World With Out the Justice League." My name is Jason Harper.

"It has been twenty-five years since anyone has seen or heard of any team calling themselves the Justice League. It has also been twenty-five years since anyone has seen or heard from any superheroes or villeins. After the events of what everyone was calling the " The Last Crisis" When Darkside went toe to toe with earths last Justice League. When that team of seven had sacrificed themselves to destroy not only Darkside but his entire planet know as Apocalypse. This Justice was only composed of seven members. Were Batman, Sentinel, Wonder Woman, Flash, Black Manta, Arsenal, Captain Marvel. These were the heroes that saved our lives, but the lives of our children and there children to come. These heroes my go by names we all have know for a long time. But they are not the heroes that forged these namesakes. These heroes to these namesakes not only to there graves, but they took these names because they were the originals proteges. This Batman was know before as Red Robin the highly regarded leader of the Teen Titans. Sentinel was none other then Superboy, but took the name Sentinel because, he felt he could not live up to the name Superman. Wonder Woman was also called Troy, after the late Donna Troy. The Flash that saved had also gone by Impulseman. Black Manta was the King of Atlantis even tho his father was the original Black Manta. He combine his mystical powers, his training from Aquaman and nonlethal versions of Black Manta's weapons. Arsenal was under the mentor ship of not only the original Arsenal and Green Arrow. She combined the classics of a bow and arrow, but many other weapons as well. The Captain Marvel that saved us was the one that was called CM3 or Captain Marvel Junior. The Justice League foundation released this information to us. The JLF was founded after the deaths of the founding members."

"Now to the crime report with Molly Tyler." "Molly?" Jason Harper said with a bit more of a upbeat voice then when he was talking about earths old heroes.

"Thats right Jason. It has been twenty-five years since we have reported about any meta-human crimes, alien invasions, attacks or even sitings. All crime has gone down to normal human level and it has not been that way since before the nineteen-forties. This is both a blessing and a curse in my eyes. Granted death rates have gone down along with crime, but there are no heroes for us to rally behind for the world is plunging into chaos. Just as it had before... O MY GOD WHAT IS THAT!

**BBBOOOOMMMMM!**

"Molly Molly! What happened out there?" Jason yelled into his wireless device.

"We are in down town where the asteroid has hit." Molly said

"The asteroid is glowing and cracking..oh my god! She said with terror in her voice.

Inside the asteroid was a giant robot of black and silver with a strange revolver like cannon for a left arm. It fired three energy blasts that demolished buildings with one blast. It turned around and fired another blast at the crowd killing the reporters.

"This is Alexander Todd coming to you from copter 11. I am sorry to report that Molly Tyler is dead along with her camera man Phil Chambers. There appears to be seven figures approaching the alien-robot, but we can not tell who they are. I have a feeling we are about to find out...

**A/N This is going to be a OC Story Submissions will run for one week. I'm looking for 7 different heroes. ****One Cosmic powered hero "object, alien origin, or alien empowerment" (I'm not looking for any lanterns or lantern based powered heroes for reasons you will see.). One Warrior type hero "please not form Paradise Island" also has to have at lest one weapon. One Elementalist (Dual Elementalists would be cool). One Tech hero " Be creative and come up with some new weapons (guns are not off limits but have to be nonlethal). One Science hero "gains powers from a experiment". One Mystical character, and last but not lest one Wild Card character "could be just about anything". Please do not make any children of heroes of the past. If you do, do not expect me to use that character. The form will be on my profile page. **

**P.S Can anyone tell me the which four heroes lasts names that i used?  
**


	2. Update

**Here is you New Justice League. I will be working on the new Chapters when I can so this story may take some time to get going and I'm sorry about that. A Big thanks to ChaosLord680 for the encouragement on going back to working on this story.  
**

**Hero #1**

Realname: Matthew Orson "Mat'tet Or'iso"

Heroname: Lionman

Gender: Male

Type: Warrior

Powers: Super Strength, Enhanced Speed, Durability, Endurance, Dexterity, Vision and Hearing

Abilities:Years of Martial Combat Training and Strategist

Weapons: Nth Metal Armor,Axe, Mace, and Claws (Like Wolverines)

Costume:Golden Nth Metal Armor with Bronze and Obsidian accents, On the Chest plate there is a Red Lion insignia in a ring offset by a black background. The Gauntlets and Boots have Claws to help climb walls. His Helmet Covers everything from his upper lip up, and looks like a Lions head (Mane and all).

Author of OC: FreedomFlyer1776

**Hero #2**

Realname: Malefica "Mallory" Praecantatio

Heroname: Mysticum

Gender: Female

Type: Mystic

Powers: Magic and Alchemy

Abilities:

Weapons: Bo Staff on occasion

Costume: She wears a masquerade like black mask covering most of her face, though it shows her vivid violet eyes. Wears a black sweater-like blazer draped around her white linen shirt and long black pants. Long white gloves and long black combat boots.

Author of OC: daughterofneptune11

**Hero # 3**

Realname: Athena Sylvia Jackson

Heroname: Charm

Gender: Female

Type: Science

Powers: She can manipulate you using her voice to make people do whatever she wants. enhanced speed and agility

Abilities: Speaks- Spanish, French, Italian, Greek, Latin, German, Chinese, and part of Japanese

Weapons: Bow and Arrow= (Sharp,gas, impact, nets, ropes, tracking devices, and grappling ropes), Eskrima sticks, Lockpicks, Flashdrives

Costume:Her top is a midnight blue with a black and silver cape wrapped around her shoulders and down to her knees. The sleeves reached her gloves so she wouldn't leave fingerprints. Padded long pants reached her combat boots. Her mask covers most of her face.

Author of OC: puppylover12

**Hero # 4**

Realname: Xander Ulfstein Clark

Heroname: Captain Æsir or Captain Aesir

Gender: Male

Type: Wildcard

Powers: S is for the Speed of Sleipnir. H is for the Stamina of Heimdall. A is for the Power of Asa-Thor/Thor. Z is for the Courage of Ziu/Tyr. A is for the Wisdom of Alfadir/Odin. M is for the Strength of Magni.

Abilities:Speak German, Polish, Swedish. Can sence mystical energy

Weapons: War-Axe Hammer "Stormir" which gives him the power of the storms,

Costume:Red and Silver chainmail torso armor with the classic "Shasam" thunderbolt but silver and pulsing, spiked knee-pads, leather and leather viking leggings, white and silver trimmed cape, Silver bands and boots, Horned viking helm.

Author of OC: Chaoslord680

**Hero # 5**

Realname: Mason "Mase" Dartmoore

Heroname: Sentry

Gender: Male

Type: Cosmic

Powers: : He is half martian. He can shape-shift to look like any other human looking life form (as long as it doesn't alter his bone structure too much), and he also has flight as an ability. Plus he has regeneration so he heals extremely fast. He is slightly empathetic and can often sense people's emotions. He will gain more powers as time goes on.

Abilities: Some mixed martial arts/kickboxing training

Weapons: None

Costume: : Dark blue short sleeve shirt with a light green X across the front and light green pants with dark blue boots

Author of OC: FresianFire

**Hero # 6 **

Realname: Jalen Wicker

Heroname: Blacklight

Gender: Male

Type: Elementalist

Powers: Light- He has the power to generate, manipulate and/or absorb light particles and use them in various ways, additionally he can concentrate his light energy to his right hand to fire blasts of light (spheres of solid light that can burn through metal)

Darkness- He can create, control, manipulate, materialize and summon darkness in various ways, additionally he can concentrate his dark energy to his left hand to fire volts of shadow (spheres of darkness with highly destructive ability).

Abilities: Experienced hand-to-hand fighter and very intelligent

Weapons: Staff to channel powers and can create others with his powers.

Costume: Black leather jumpsuit with white shoulder and chest armor

Author of OC: Beat The Fox

**Hero # 7**

Realname: Alexander "Alex" Macrite

Heroname: Doctor Alloy

Gender: Male

Type: Tech

Powers: None

Abilities: Swordsman and Intelligent and Yin Style Baguazhang.

Weapons: Solar Sword, Nth Metal Drops, Boom Gauntlets,Promethium Chains, Tellurium Fan, Star Cannon

Costume: Blue jumpsuit with Red armor, and Blue mask.

Author of OC: KingofStories01


End file.
